


Blankets（Chinese Ver）

by Rowan145, SaultNPeppah



Category: Justice League
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowan145/pseuds/Rowan145, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaultNPeppah/pseuds/SaultNPeppah
Summary: 布鲁斯发现戴安娜喜欢霸占毯子。





	Blankets（Chinese Ver）

"似曾相识。"  
布鲁斯·韦恩，亿万富翁，首席执行官，站在中欧最大的科技企业之一的屋顶上，穿着蝙蝠服，头罩和斗篷。他沮丧地叹了口气，然后把注意力从码头上转移到站在他身边发牢骚的亚马逊人身上。  
她站在他旁边，双手叉腰，凝视着落日和地平线。"你不用来的，"他回答，拿起一副双筒望远镜，把他们对准码头。布鲁斯一直试图阻止一个军火商，在他扮演蝙蝠侠的夜间运动中，他发现了与奥地利公司的强大联系。他知道自己无法独自应付一个专攻枪支和其他武器的国际贸易集团，于是他向戴安娜求助。他知道她能帮助他从不同的角度看问题。而且，他不会介意她的陪伴。  
戴安娜得意地笑了笑，然后转向他，在她说话之前，她的蓝眼睛和他的白色眼眶相遇了。"你不可能和其他人一起做这件事。相信我，我以前和你一起监视过，很无聊的。"戴安娜对自己的陈述轻声笑了笑，然后继续。"另外，我们上次的监视任务被打断了。"  
布鲁斯抬头看着她，眼睛眯起来，因为他记得他们最后一次监视她。他试图说服她，为什么他们之间的关系永远不会有结果。也是在喀耳刻把戴安娜变成一头猪的那个晚上，他竭尽全力把她找回来。就在那天晚上，他意识到她对他来说有多重要，然而他太固执了，他说服自己，他们两个的约会对团队来说是有害的。更重要的是戴安娜和他约会对她来说是毒药，她太美好了，不管是内在还是外在，都不适合和他这样的人在一起。他很黑暗，受到过伤害，他宁愿死也不想毁了她。  
"我的理由还在。"他说， 他的注意力仍然集中在码头上。一阵微风吹过，他深深地吸了一口气，被突然袭来的寒意吓了一跳。他内心里诅咒自己没有穿更暖和的衣服。他扫视了一下白雪覆盖的街道，看了看风景，然后把注意力转回到戴安娜身上。"你不冷吗?"他问道，他的声音带着比他想象的更多的关心。  
他打量了她一番，看了看她穿的衣服。她穿着制服，配有红色的靴子和套索，肩上披着一件蓝色的斗篷，在这个满是雪的地方可以保暖。"没有，"她说，打开斗篷往下看了看自己，然后耸了耸肩。  
布鲁斯趁机再次看了一眼她的身体，转过身去，希望她听不到他发出的轻叹。她一如既往的美丽动人，过去几个小时和她单独在一起，让她产生了一些古老的，没有解决的感觉。但他有任务在身，他不能让自己分心。  
"布鲁斯，我们已经在这里呆了将近四个小时了，我们什么也没看见。"她把手放在他的肩膀上，轻轻地挤压着，强调一下，然后继续。"我觉得我们什么都找不到。"  
布鲁斯叹了口气。他知道她是对的，但他还不想回家。回家意味着他们独处的时间结束了。"很好，"他咆哮着说，把望远镜放回腰带上。他站在原来蹲着的地方，让脊椎舒展了一会儿，然后转身面对戴安娜。"下次我一个人来。"他边说边从她身边走过。  
戴安娜微笑，看着布鲁斯走开，然后她发出一声轻笑。她知道她正在接近他，在那晚结束的时候，她决心要打破那种，把他的真实感情隐藏起来的坚硬外表。  
她飞快地跟着他，从屋顶上跳下来，轻轻地落在标枪附近的地面上。她看着他走上飞机，在他走进飞机之前，把抓升枪重新绑在他的腰带上。"接下来怎么办?"戴安娜问道，她坐在后面的椅子上，微笑着感觉到他的怒火灼烧着她的后脑勺。她知道他讨厌失控。  
"我们回瞭望塔。"布鲁斯回答，坐在她旁边。"然后我会去哥谭市，试着把一切拼凑起来"他扣上安全带，看着戴安娜摆弄控制器，发动标枪，起飞。  
"布鲁斯，"她开始说，声音严厉，"我们应该一起做这件事。"布鲁斯转动他的椅子，在他右边的电脑里打了些东西，阅读他整理出来的文件。"这是我的案子，"他一边说，一边继续阅读文件，尽管他感到自己背后的目光难以忽视。"这是高谭市的问题，所以也是我的。"  
"但是，在你请求我的帮助之后，我来了。"她回头瞥了一眼，看到布鲁斯恼怒地耸起肩膀。  
他转过身来面对她。她脸上的笑容让他抓狂，但他不肯告诉她。他考虑着该如何回应，知道自己必须明智地选择措辞。最近戴安娜很快就能读懂字里行间的意思，试图找出他所说的任何隐含的意思。他不想给她错误的印象，但也不想以任何方式冒犯她。  
他张开嘴想说话，但被一声巨响打断了，标枪开始颤抖。在布鲁斯或戴安娜知道发生了什么之前，停电了，他们开始倒下。"戴安娜。"布鲁斯警告道，看着她紧紧地抓住那个枷锁，拼命地拉。  
戴安娜看着布鲁斯，默默地警告他，飞机继续坠落，要做好准备迎接撞击。布鲁斯还没来得及反应，他们俩就撞上了雪地。戴安娜在布鲁斯撞上控制面板的时候撞到了她的头。在他离开座位之前，他发出一声呻吟，迅速抓住身体的一侧。"戴安娜"他叫道，轻轻地走向她。  
他迅速捧起她的脸，检查她左边眉毛上方的深深的伤口。"我没事，布鲁斯，"她说着，挥了挥手，然后从座位上站了起来。"那是什么?"  
布鲁斯环顾四周，当他意识到力量并没有回来时，心里有一种不安的感觉。"我猜那是某种电磁脉冲武器，"他说着，在控制面板上敲了几个键，什么事都没发生时，他的脸上露出了失望的表情。他按下通讯键，说"蝙蝠侠呼叫瞭望塔"等待着从未到来的回应。他拿出了一些小工具，越来越沮丧，因为它们都不能工作，在他抬头看戴安娜之前。"我们现在只能靠自己了，"他说，看着戴安娜用手后跟擦去额头上的血迹。  
"还有更糟的，"戴安娜喃喃自语。然而，当他们听到标枪外面的喊叫声，以及子弹击中飞机金属的声音时，他们知道事情确实变得更糟了。  
布鲁斯转向戴安娜，在他走向挡风玻璃之前，瞪了她一眼。外面他可以看到一群人，八个，也许九个，都穿着厚厚的外套，保护他们不受寒冷的侵袭。他们的脸上蒙着滑雪面罩，手里拿着枪;布鲁斯监视了几个星期的枪。"你总得说点什么吧，"他一边说，一边检查腰带上有没有什么有用的东西。"你感觉怎么样?"他问道，看着她又一次擦了擦额头。  
"准备战斗，"她回答，打开标枪的门，飞出去，留下布鲁斯，脸上带着笑。他听到枪林弹雨开始了，戴安娜站在门边，挡住了每一颗射向她的子弹。他迅速走到她身边，从门口扔出几个烟雾弹，然后跳了出去，翻到一块大石头后面寻找掩护。  
他看着戴安娜继续转移几颗子弹，然后她抓住她的套索，扔出去，抓住了两个人。她飞到空中，把那些人带上来，然后把他们拉到地上，让他们在雪地里失去知觉。搞定两个，还有六个。戴安娜站在布鲁斯身后，微笑着站在他身边。布鲁斯冲戴安娜傻笑了一下，因为她知道自己很在行，她是个天生的斗士，任何时候她需要发泄一下，她都是一个激烈的陪练。他从腰带里抽出一只蝙蝠镖，向戴安娜身后的人扔去，看着蝙蝠镖刺穿他的肩膀，然后他闷哼一声倒下了。  
他太专注于戴安娜身后的那个男人，他没有注意到那个偷偷溜到他身后的男人，直到戴安娜把他推开，让那块金属撞到了她的手镯上，然后她给了他一记重拳，把他打晕了。"谢谢。"布鲁斯喃喃自语，伸手从腰带里掏出他的抓钩枪。  
戴安娜点头作为回答，举起那块大石头，把它扔到另外四个人站的地方。他们迅速散开，试图避免被击中。戴安娜利用这个分散注意力的机会，抓住其中一个人，把他们扔到几英尺远的地方，没有注意到他是否失去了知觉，然后她转过身，用套索套住另一个人的腿，把他拖到雪地里，然后去找布鲁斯，他一拳就把人打晕了。  
布鲁斯跳到了空中，用他的披风当降落伞，然后他打中了他的抓钩，让它击中了标枪的翅膀，然后他转过身去打倒了最后两个人。他迅速站起来，环顾四周，然后把他的抓钩枪放回腰带上。他注意到所有躺在地上不省人事或严重受伤的人，然后他抬头看着微笑的戴安娜。她在战斗的时候总是那么充满活力和快乐，无论在什么情况下;那是她的勇士精神。  
"真有趣。"她笑着说，走向布鲁斯。她把套索放回身边，给他一个微笑，看着他只是盯着她。"或者不是。"她低声对自己说，看着布鲁斯转身离开她。  
他开始走回标枪队，想要走出寒冷，没有意识到他们都错过了第九个人。戴安娜叹了口气，转身跟着他，当她注意到布鲁斯肩上的红点时停了下来。她毫不犹豫地跳到他面前，肩膀挨了一拳，她痛得叫了起来。  
布鲁斯迅速转过身，看到戴安娜痛苦地躺在地板上，他大声叫她的名字。她的肩膀在流血，开始失去知觉。他很快发现那个男人跑开了，在那一刻他需要做出一个选择:是阻止他，还是帮助戴安娜，戴安娜现在已经开始失去意识，血从她的肩膀和额头流出来。而对他来说，选择很简单。  
——————————————————————————  
戴安娜惊醒了，呼吸困难，全身疼痛。她已经不记得上次感到疼痛是什么时候了。她眨了几下眼睛，让眼睛适应光线，然后才环顾四周，试图融入周围的环境。"戴安娜。"  
她转身面对布鲁斯。"布鲁斯，"她说。她试着坐起来，可身体不允许，她发出一声呻吟。"发生了什么?"她一边问，一边感受着周围和下面的雪。布鲁斯帮了她一把，她坐了起来。她的身体正对着她尖叫，但是她没有理会，站在那里，当她的膝盖在她的重量下弯曲时，她摇摇晃晃。布鲁斯迅速用手臂搂住她的腰，帮助她保持站立和稳定，看着她紧咬牙关深吸一口气。"你被什么东西击中了，"他说，他的手轻轻地提起她肩上的纱布，检查她的伤口。"嗯，"他温柔地说，不想让她担心。  
太迟了。她抬头看着他，她的手一直伸到刺痛的前额。当她把手往后拉时，她的眼睛睁大了，发现了血迹。她流血多久了？为什么她还没开始痊愈？"我晕过去多久了?"她问道，双臂环抱着身体。  
布鲁斯看着她开始颤抖，在心里诅咒自己把她留在雪地里。"几分钟。"他说，轻轻地按在伤口上，引起戴安娜的呻吟和一拳。他扬起眉毛，心中充满了疑虑。"你觉得你能带我们飞出去吗?"他问道。  
戴安娜扬起了眉毛。她刚刚中枪了，他真的要她把他们两个都带走吗？她又颤抖了一下，把斗篷拉近身体，突然后悔没有听从布鲁斯的建议，带上更暖和的衣服。她跳到空中，当她倒在雪地上时，她的脸皱着。她为什么飞不了？怎么了？  
布鲁斯递给她一只手，她接受了，他把她拉起来，她投入了他的怀抱。如果他不是这么担心，他会很高兴看到她摔倒在地。他甚至可能会笑。他把她的身体拉近他的身体，当他感觉到她的皮肤时，他的眉毛编织在一起。冷得像冰一样。她一言不发地把她带进了标枪，把她放在一把椅子上，然后把门关上，从里面把它固定好。  
如果他们要等人来救他们，他们至少可以在里面呆着，在那里他们可以得到保护。布鲁斯坐在她对面的座位上说:"我觉得不管他们用什么东西向你开枪，那都会阻挡你的超能力。"戴安娜看着他，她的眼睛流露出恐惧和担忧。她受到诸神的保佑。怎么会有人把它拿走呢？"布鲁斯。"她低声说，又一次颤抖起来。布鲁斯把一根手指放在她的嘴唇上，让她闭嘴，然后他脱下斗篷，搭在她的肩膀上，给她别的东西来遮住她衣衫褴褛的身体。"没事的，戴安娜。"他看着她的眼睛说。他走到一个橱柜前，拿出一个急救箱，然后回到戴安娜身边。"坠机前我给阿尔弗雷德发了求救信号，但我们的通讯中断了，标枪又没电了，要过一会儿他们才能找到我们。"他脱下手套，从包里拿出一块酒精垫，撕开，清理戴安娜前额的伤口。他看着她痛苦地嘶嘶作响，她不熟悉任何正常人都会感觉到的烧伤。"你需要缝针。"他说着，拔出了一根针。  
"你确定你能做到吗?"她紧张地问。"我以为阿尔弗雷德是你的私人医生。"她用一种轻松的，讽刺的语气说话，试图打破这种紧张的局面，但是布鲁斯能感觉到她的犹豫。她几乎不需要缝针，甚至绷带，当她需要的时候，她的加速愈合完成了大部分工作。  
布鲁斯看着她，叹了口气。"我以前给自己缝过针，"他说，没有进一步解释就结束了谈话。"坐着别动，我会尽快完成的。"  
戴安娜点点头，让布鲁斯工作。每次他打破皮肤，把针穿过时，她都会畏缩，尽量保持安静，这样布鲁斯就不会看到她的痛苦，虽然很明显她很不舒服。每缝一针，她就会抓住椅子的扶手，如果她有足够的力气，椅子就会断成两半。  
布鲁斯行动迅速，小心翼翼。看到戴安娜痛苦令他伤心，所以他在不影响工作质量的前提下，尽快完成了工作，然后清理了缝线，并用绷带包扎。"像新的一样。"他平静地说，轻轻地用他的大拇指抚摸着绷带。他看着她微微一笑，心事重重。  
"谢谢你，布鲁斯，"她平静地说，尽量不让她的牙齿打战。  
布鲁斯低头看着戴安娜，把头罩从脸上拿开，放在她旁边的座位上，然后看着门边的温度计。华氏30度。"来吧，公主，"他说，把她从椅子上抱起来，"我知道她身边某个地方还有一条毯子。"  
布鲁斯开始检查橱柜和抽屉，当他找到他一直在找的东西时，露出了笑容。"啊哈，"他说着，拉出一条大毯子。  
戴安娜笑了，"蝙蝠侠永远都有准备。"她看着布鲁斯抓住他的披风，把它放在地上，然后示意戴安娜躺下。她照他说的做了，他把毯子盖在她身上。他需要让她保持温暖，直到他们被找到，或者她恢复了能力，不管哪个先发生。  
"睡吧，公主，"他命令道，看着她把头放在地板上，发出一声叹息。  
"布鲁斯，"她平静地说，抬头看着天花板。"和我一起?"她看着他，看着他考虑着她的提议。"你知道体温是取暖最有效的方法。"  
布鲁斯低头看着戴安娜，她的嘴唇紧绷得像在傻笑。她从哪儿学来的？可能是沃利或者金色先锋。上帝啊，他恨那个人。  
他迅速回头看着戴安娜，看到她生气时，他咯咯地笑了起来。他怎么能拒绝这么漂亮的脸蛋。"当然。"他说，点了点头，然后躺在她身边。戴安娜迅速用毯子裹住他的身体，把他拉近，用她的腿裹住他的身体，让他的身体贴着她的。房间开始变暗，但戴安娜并不需要电流，就知道布鲁斯脸红了，他尽最大努力去忽略他脑海中的想法。  
她放声大笑，然后把头放在他的胸前。"晚安，布鲁斯，"她说，努力忍住不打哈欠。"晚安，公主，"他咬紧牙关说。他一直等到听到她平稳的呼吸声，发出她睡着了的信号，才发出一声呻吟。她从来没有离他这么近过，这肯定开始影响到他的身体了。  
他看着她再次颤抖，然后用双臂搂住她，把她拉得比他想象的还要近。他想要给她取暖。他想要保证她的安全。  
——————————————————————————  
布鲁斯醒了，他的身体因寒冷而颤抖。他环顾四周，一开始不知道自己在哪里，眨着眼睛，直到意识到自己是在标枪里。它坠毁了，他们被袭击了，而戴安娜失去了她的能力。戴安娜！  
他向左边看去，看到几英尺外的亚马逊人熟睡时，松了一口气，毯子紧紧地裹住了她的身体。布鲁斯轻轻地笑了一声，看着她睡觉。他从没见过她睡觉，但是她把自己变成人肉玉米煎饼的样子，让布鲁斯意识到她不是第一次偷毯子了。他感觉到脊椎又一阵颤抖，他的身体告诉他不能忍受这么冷。他叹了口气，把手伸向戴安娜和毯子，当他注意到她肩膀上的枪伤几乎愈合时停了下来。他摇了摇头，不再去想这件事，然后他的手才接触到那厚重的布料。他迅速把它拖向他，迫使戴安娜在滚向他的时候醒来。  
"布鲁斯！"她叫道，感到自己在移动时，眼睛睁得大大的。她靠着布鲁斯的胸部落地，他用胳膊搂着她的腰，把她的身体压在他的身上，她静静地笑着。"你在干什么?"她问道，对他的行为感到惊讶。  
布鲁斯看着她的眼睛笑了。"你真是个贪婪的家伙。"他一边说，一边用毯子盖住自己冰冷的身体。  
戴安娜笑了。"你的衣服比我多。"她说，试图为自己的行为辩护。  
布鲁斯笑容扩大。"现在你的能力回来了，"他反驳道。他看着她睁大眼睛，然后咧开嘴笑。"你怎么知道的?"她平静地问道，双手玩弄着他蝙蝠服的布料，小心翼翼地在朋友的范畴里穿行，调情，还有其他事情。如果她所知道的是正确的，那么他今晚的参与程度和她一样，如果他们还在这里，那么他和她一样想和她单独在一起。  
布鲁斯耸耸肩。"我整晚都在观察你，"他说，"一小时前你的呼吸变得没那么不稳定了，"他的手指轻轻擦过她的肩膀，导致她的皮肤起鸡皮疙瘩。"而且伤口已经愈合了。"  
戴安娜又笑了。"那我想我可以飞回家了。"她说，一边爬起来，当布鲁斯紧紧抓住她时，她停了下来。"或者，"她开始说，"你也可以恢复使用标枪的力量。"  
布鲁斯低头看着她，这次轮到他睁大眼睛了。"我不知道你在说什么。"布鲁斯说，试图恢复他的镇静。他看着戴安娜的表情，知道自己被抓包了。也许他没有自己想象的那么神秘。话说回来，那是戴安娜，几乎不可能得不到她周围的任何东西，包括他拒绝接受的感觉。  
戴安娜看着他的眼睛，扬起了一条眉毛。"嗯，"她说，她的手指顺着他的胸部。"所以你藏在控制面板下的那个装置，和标枪为什么还没有动力没有关系?"她看着布鲁斯的脸做出反应，当她看到他的呼吸卡在喉咙里，而她的手指伸得更低时，她得意地笑了。"我就是这么想的，"她低声说，走近他。"为什么?"她问道，她的脸离他只有几英寸。  
布鲁斯耸耸肩，假装不知道答案。事实上，他很享受他们在一起的时光，当只有他们两个的时候，他觉得世界上的一切都是对的。他是不是走错路了？当然。他还会这么做吗？当然。看着她睡着，在他的怀里，这几乎是他所有的愿望。几乎。  
还没等布鲁斯反应过来，戴安娜就亲吻了他，吓了他一跳。然而，没过多久，他就用手指缠住了她的长发，他思索着所有的他们不能约会的理由。如果他们成功了，那么他在精神上承诺会对戴安娜最好，因为那是她应得的。他绝不会让她怀疑他的感受。如果它们不起作用，那是他无法想象的。他不假思索地用舌头抵住她的下唇，恳求她进去，她给了他一个深深的吻。两人在亲吻和温柔抚摸中失去了对方，释放了多年的挫折感和激情。  
然而，它是短暂的，因为他们被打断时，标枪的门脱离了铰链。"我觉得他们不是..."克拉克看到他们俩躺在地板上时停了下来，在毯子下缠绕在一起，他们的嘴唇还黏在一起。"哦，我的上帝！"克拉克叫道，转过身来。他的脸上出现了一丝红晕，戴安娜笑了，布鲁斯呻吟起来。“戴安娜，布鲁斯，对不起。我不知道你们是...你知道的。"  
"我们没有，"布鲁斯解释道，从戴安娜身边拉开，盯着克拉克。他不喜欢这个时刻，他与戴安娜被打断。  
"不管怎样，还没有。"戴安娜低声说，布鲁斯抬起了一条眉毛，试图抑制住另一声呻吟。  
"别挑起你不想结束的事。"他低声对她说，他知道克拉克还能听见。  
"我打算完成我开始做的每一件事。"她笑着说，然后把毯子从身上扔下来，站在地板上。她迅速从克拉克身边走过，给布鲁斯一个眼色，然后走出标枪，留下两个男人。  
布鲁斯看着克拉克，眯起眼睛，从地上抓起他的披风，站直了身子，穿上。然后他戴上头罩咆哮，"没人会知道任何事。明白了吗?"  
"是。"克拉克回答，看着布鲁斯走出机舱，跟着戴安娜走出来，在他自己走出来之前。当他们在外面的时候克拉克让荣恩把他们送到瞭望塔，在那里克拉克很快找了个借口，去布鲁斯和戴安娜不在的地方。他知道他们俩有别的计划，他不想知道更多了。  
布鲁斯和戴安娜看着克拉克尴尬地走开，然后他们转向对方，笑了起来。这绝对不是布鲁斯预见到的夜晚，但他很感激与戴安娜共度的时光。"和我一起去庄园吧?"他平静地问戴安娜，看着联盟的其他成员像什么都没发生一样忙着自己的事情。  
戴安娜点点头。"我一个小时后到。"她一边走过大厅，一边回到自己的住处。布鲁斯看着她离开，笑容从未离开过他的脸，他知道这是一个充满希望的夜晚。  
那天晚上，戴安娜兑现了她的诺言，和布鲁斯一起住进了庄园，在那里他们完成了之前开始的工作，而第二天早上布鲁斯醒来时，他发现自己忍不住地微笑，因为他发现戴安娜裹在毯子里，她再一次把它们只留给了自己。


End file.
